


At the Crossroads

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless AU [4]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Art, Day 2 -AUs, F/F, Shameless Femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana knows a hunter should never look to a demon for help but she's got no choice. Then again how could she have predicted that a crossroad demon could screw up something as basic as sealing a deal. She was trying to sell her soul not bind a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsomeyougiveaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsomeyougiveaway/gifts).



> Based on a post on my tumblr here: http://voicesofreasons.tumblr.com/post/83726981804/god-i-just-thought-demon-mandy-and-hunter-svetlana

__

 

_When you’re standing at the crossroads_  
_And don’t know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_Cause even if you’re wrong_  
_I’ll stand by you_  
_I’ll stand by you_  
_Won’t let nobody hurt you_  
_I’ll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I’ll never desert you_  
_I’ll stand by you (The Pretenders - I’ll Stand By You)_


End file.
